Heretofore, thermoplastic elastomer compositions containing acrylate rubber were cured utilizing polyfunctional, i.e., at least difunctional, crosslinking agents either by covalent or ionic bonding through the functional groups of the curing agent. Typical curatives included various maleimide curatives which are desirably used if the composition contains ultraviolet light stabilizers, various organic peroxides, various urethane resins, various polyols such as pentaerythritol or diols such as bisphenol-A, various polyamines such as diamines, various polyisocyanates, magnesium oxide, and epoxides such as the diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol-A. The epoxides are external epoxides inasmuch as the oxirane group is located at the very end of the molecule chain. That is, the bridging oxygen atom is bonded to the end or last as well as to the second last carbon atom of the chain. Often such curatives had a disagreeable odor or were undesirable due to environmental reasons.